Eternal Focus
by CreativePalmtree
Summary: Galilea doesn't know what's going on at Glade High. Drugs, sex, and secrets take place here, will Galilea be able to stay out of it? Newt/OC
1. Chapter 1

I wake up feeling dizzy. Ugh. I can't believe I ended up at the nurse's room. I guess my injury really was serious. I'm surprised I didn't go to the hospital. Teresa had it coming though, she accused me of cheating? How dare she. I earn my grades the same way she does. I can't help being at the top of the class, and she ends up being second. Teresa needs to accept that there will be other people who are smarter than her. I still can't believe I tackled her. I smile. I don't see her anywhere. I finally sit up. The nurse has seen me, and is now coming to talk to me.

"Galilea you hit your head pretty hard, and I kept you here for observation. Turns out your head seems to be fine, and you have no injuries." Nurse Branson says smiling.

I smile back at her.

"Well I'm glad everything's fine with me. Is Teresa here too?" Where is she?

"Oh" she says surprised. "She just left. I'm sorry. Did you want to speak to her?"

What is going on?

"Um… did Teresa tell you how I got my injury?" Does she not know?

"Ah yes. She said the two of you were in the bathroom, and you accidently slipped and hit your head on the sink."

That monster. I can't believe she's covered up my story.

"Although she did say you happened to hit her lip when you refused to get help. Don't worry though she didn't seem mad at you. She just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Nurse Branson is annoying. I guess I'll have to come up with another way to settle it.

"Thanks again Nurse Branson for treating my injury. I guess I should go back to class." I start to stand up when…

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? I'll write you a pass."

I smile. I'm not going to let Teresa have the advantage.

I get my stuff and start heading off, "That's okay, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Thanks again for everything."

It seems like she wants to interrupt, but doesn't.

"Have a nice day honey!"

…

I decide to skip study hall, and instead wait till fourth block starts. I walk to my locker to leave my things when I see him… Gorgeous Newt. He's talking to his friends Minho and Thomas. They seem to be heading out. Oh that's right they have a chess tournament today. I stare at Newt for what seems to be a while when Minho notices. I turn around and straight right into my locker, and then Minho appears.

"Can I help you?" I was not playing games today.

"Hey… its Gali right?" Minho says with a smile.

"Sure." I did not want to pay attention to him anymore and rather looked behind him at Newt. Newt was now talking to his other friend Thomas. Teresa's boyfriend.

"Well… I happened to catch you staring at me…"

I looked at him then. Ugh no boy. I was staring at your hot friend over there. Now I have to hear about how 'you're not my type', 'I'm not interested in going slow', all the gibber gabber that boys always seemed to say to me.

"... you should come watch us play sometime." Minho said.

What did he just say? I misjudged him. Well at least for now. I'll play along. An invitation to come watch Newt play, yeah I'll go.

"And by us I mean me." Minho continues on.

I laugh

"Yeah you're definitely the star of the team." I blurt out.

Minho laughs as well.

"Well I certainly have a fan already."

I point at myself as if he were talking to me.

"Oh honey it's not just you I keep my eye on." He wants to flirt bring it on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey what's your name?"

At first I didn't know if he was talking to me or not. I heard his voice, and came into complete shock.

I finally turned around.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know you were talking to me."

Newt makes a confused look on his face.

"Um… you're the only one who seems to be standing here."

I don't know what to say.

Is my face red?

"Right, but there were people here a few minutes ago, I just hadn't noticed they had left."

He smiles.

"Yeah… well now it's just you and me… and Minho."

He turns around pointing at Minho, trying to catch crackers with his mouth open, throwing the crackers to himself.

"Shouldn't you go help your friend?"

I needed him to leave, the pressure was amounting so much, I might faint.

"He seems to be doing fine. So? Are you going to tell me your name? Or should I get your boyfriend to tell me."

I'm shocked.

Minho is not my boyfriend, and nor will he ever be. If only Newt knew why I came in the first place, that is to see him.

"My name is Galilea." I respond. "And no, as of now me and your friend over there are not well acquainted."

He seems to look surprised.

"Aw well to be honest Minho here is well acquainted with everyone, especially girls."

I raise my eyebrows.

"What are you implying?" I cannot believe he just said that.

"Oh, he mean's well, but you shouldn't get your hopes up, see Minho doesn't seem to like commitment."

I no longer take this.

"Well stranger, because for your information you haven't told me your name either, and don't believe I should just assume who you are. I know how to handle things so I won't need your 'helpful' tips at all. Now excuse me, because I need to get going now."

I turn around and head for the door when Minho starts yelling my name.

"Gali! Wait up!"

Minho arrives and holds on to Newt.

"Thanks for coming. Your presence here really made me put in my best effort."

Newt wants to laugh but hold it in.

"What? It's true." Minho says.

Minho holds my hands, I try to pull away but it's too late.

"We should do this again sometime, when you know, it's only just me and you." Minho says quite seducing.

Newt burst out laughing by now.

"Yeah he wants to take you to his dorm room is what he means."

Minho stares at him.

"Let's not say that to our guest her, we might scare her off."

They cannot seriously think I feel threaten by this.

"Well." I say while clapping my hands together. "I got to go, but I had a nice time."

And then I do something I didn't think I would possibly do ever.

 _I hit Minho's ass_

"I guess we'll stay in touch. Please let me know when your available for me to come over your dorm."

I head out, and as I'm heading out I only hear quietness, until Newt yells, "My name is Newt by the way."

I smile to myself. That'll teach them not to mess with me.

…

It's Monday. Ugh. I look ratchet. I'm still not used to being in a small class. Literally there's just four of us. I mean I understand only one person is accepted each semester, and it's my junior year so basically my graduating class has only 12 students. I wonder why the administration would do that. I hardly ever see the principal and the teachers are fucking annoying.

I'm at my locker when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around expecting Minho after last night's incident, but its Newt.

"Um can I help you? I ask him.

I like Newt, but I don't like the way he's acted towards me, so therefore I'm a little less shy than normal.

He's smiling.

Ugh. Him and his smile.

"Hey I'm sorry about the way, I acted yesterday. I don't want you thinking I'm that type of person, so again sorry. But you… you left me speechless last night."

Oh Newt you're the one leaving me speechless.

"Since when do you care about what people say about you?"

"I don't." He responds. "But a friend of Minho's is a friend of mine. So…" He extends his hand towards me. "Nice to meet you."

I cannot stay mad at him. He's so beautiful. Newt do you know how beautiful you are?

I shake his hand, although my hand might be a little sweaty.

"Nice to meet you. Oh and me and Minho aren't friends." I reply back.

The bell rings.

"Oh I know, you guys are much more than that,"

He winks at me.

Not this again.

"Oh. Minho wanted me to tell you to ask you for your number."

"Well I think he should ask me himself don't you think?"

"Well if he asked you, I wouldn't be able to have your number to myself anymore."

Bring it on.

"So who want's my number you or him? And isn't it rude to flirt with your friend's girl?"

He leans his hands on my locker beside me.

"Trust me he really want's your number."

I'm sad all of a sudden.

My face is down, I'm looking right at his shoes. His shoes look nice. What are they? Jordans?

I guess he notices because with one finger he lifts my chin up.

His eyes looking straight at me, and then my mouth.

He then leans in to where he whispers into my ear saying, "From what I know, you and Minho aren't exclusive. So that means I can willingly do this."

And then we we're kissing. His soft lips on my… oh boy, I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I lost this chapter and I only found it until today. I've written all the way to chapter 4 so expect a chapter update every other day. I am new at writing fanfiction. Also, if you have any ideas on how I can make the story better feel free to comment, or send me a message. I am open to ideas. My purpose is to write an enjoyable story you will all like, while not necessarily keeping it PG.**

"Hey!"

I hear someone yelling.

"Wake up!"

I start opening my eyes a little, and then I realize. I was dreaming

"Hey sleepy head."

Who the hell was that?

I get up fast.

Oh.

It's just Minho.

I live, well we all live in dorms, designated by Glade High. We all our orphans and this is a federally funded school. Coming here liberated me from my selfish cruel foster parents. I guess they thought the same thing. Bringing me here would let the government be in charge of me and not them.

"Um… how do I say this nicely. What the hell are you doing here?"

Minho smiles.

"Your roommate let me in"

He scoots closer to me.

"Do you want something?" I ask.

I really don't know what he's up to. What I've heard of him doesn't likely make me a fan of his. If he thinks he's getting into my panties he's wrong.

"I came to walk you to breakfast, but I see you're not ready. I'll wait."

His politeness is annoying.

"Oh how nice of you." I say exaggerating.

I get into the shower thinking about last night's event. I didn't even talk to Newt once. I couldn't. I was so damn shy. Ugh. Why am I so shy? Instead, I just sat there, with the rest of the audience. At least Minho payed attention to me. Maybe Newt noticed? And Teresa. I saw her talking to Newt. What's up with her? Why is she all clingy over Newt? Thomas must have seen her. Thinking about this frustrates me.

I reach over to find the soap; I can't seem to find it.

It must be here somewhere.

I walk over to the shelf, when I slip.

I guess now I know where it is.

SHIT.

Ugh. My ass hurts.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Galilea are you okay? Can I come in?"

I can't believe he's still here.

I guess he can help me.

Crap. I'm naked.

"Um come in with your eyes closed."

I'm not really shy about showing my naked body, but knowing him, he'll most likely compare it to all the other girls he's slept with.

"Okay. I'm coming in."

I see him slowly opening the door, walking slowly with his eyes closed.

"No peeking." I say to him. "Pass me my robe. It's right over there."

He gets my robe and hand it towards me.

Once I put it on I tell him he can open his eyes now.

Minho sees me lying in the shower.

"Can you get up?" He asks worried.

He's not actually concerned is he?

"I'm fine by the way so don't look at me like that. I … I just can't get up. I sprained my ass."

He gets closer to me.

I'm scared now wondering what he might do. And then he lifts me and carries me to my bed.

He's so strong.

Gosh he's so attractive. Seeing him up close. No… no he's not beautiful. Newt is beautiful.

"Stop staring at me." He says jokingly.

"Oh don't mind me. I was just admiring my rescuer." I say back.

He lays me down on my bed, making sure I'm laid down face down.

"I don't want you to turn around. Just lay here like that. I'll make sure Nurse Branson comes by. And don't worry, I'll tell the attendance office you can't come in today." He sounds sympathetic, almost pity maybe. "But first I'll bring you your breakfast."

He turns around heading towards the door when I tell him to stop.

"Minho?" I ask.

His head turns, paying attention to me.

"Thanks."

He grins.

"No problem, anything for a 'fan'."

Here we go again.

…

I've been in my room all day, well at least until 3. I can't stop thinking about Minho. What does he think this is? It certainly isn't a relationship.

As the hours have gone by, with Nurse's Branson's help, I got dressed. The pain is gone sort of, due to strong pain killers.

I'm sitting down now at my desk. Of course with a pillow supporting my butt.

I don't know what time Brenda's going to come, my roommate.

I'm reading a book when I hear a knock on my door.

I get up and go get it, and it wasn't who I was expecting.

It's Newt.

"Hi, I'm Minho's friend. He told me to come over, and see how you're doing. He couldn't come, due to detention, but sends his apologies." Newt says ever so charmingly. "I brought you your homework. You missed an important class today. I could help explain the homework to you if you'd like."

I don't know what to say. Seeing him up close, analyzing his face. He is hot. Focus Gali. Focus.

"That would be great."

Newt stares at me for a while.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

I blush.

"Oh… yeah. Come in."

I'm so embarrassed right now.

He steps inside.

"I can see why Minho takes an interest in you."

What? What is he talking about?

"Minho and I are friends." I tell him. Purposely implying I am not attached to anyone romantically.

"He could use more friends like you. You're the only girl I know who's taking AP Calculus BC as a junior, well other than…"

Please don't mention her.

"... Teresa."

"You're smart and beautiful. Wow. Minho won the lottery with you." He continues on.

"Well you're definitely not ugly either."

What the… Why did I just say that?

"Oh…" Newt looks surprised. "We have a flirt as well. You and Minho have a lot in common. Other than smartness. Well we're not here to talk about Minho are we?"

I shake my head no.

He claps his hand together.

"Let's get started."

 **Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll be posted again hopefully in a couple of days. I have semester exams this week, but I'll find time. Again, please feel free to comment and I guess have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I just got really busy. I don't know if I'll update as often, but I'll try for at least once a week. Please forgive my absence. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm splitting it into two parts. This chapter will be part 1, and the next chapter will be part 2. Please feel free to leave any ideas or comments.**

Is it normal to stare at people? I don't know, but I can't keep my eyes off Newt. He's so delicious.

"Galilea?" Newt asked oh so charmingly.

"Yeah?" I try to respond as casually as possible.

"I have to go, I'm so sorry, I have to go do something. I guess I lost track of time."

Me and you both.

Wait what? He's leaving?

I'm sad now.

"Oh, that's cool, you go do your stuff." I reply back to him.

I hope he doesn't notice I'm upset.

"Hey" He says looking at me. "We'll just have to do this another time." He smiles.

I smile at him.

Newt get's his stuff, and exits the door, right before saying, "I'll see you soon." He waves.

"Bye." I say back.

He's gone now.

All we did was work on our homework together, but I don't know, I kind of noticed something in him. Maybe he might like me too. Ugh. Stupid feelings. It was nice talking to Newt, especially since this time I felt more comfortable talking to him.

What time is it?

It's 6. I guess I should head to the cafeteria for dinner.

I wonder where Newt had to go?

THE NEXT DAY

I'm at my locker. It's 8:15. Everything's going great, until I see her.

Teresa.

"Oh hey Galilea. I came to see how you were doing." She says with hate in her eyes.

I hate you too… well maybe not hate, but really dislike.

"Oh I'm doing fine, I'm sorry I didn't die. I know that would've brought you great pleasure." I say smiling.

"Oh sweety, I could care less." She says responding mockingly. "I just came here to warn you to not mess with me again."

"What the hell are you talking about Teresa?" I respond. "You're the one who came over here. Oh, and what? Are you going to hit me? Bring it on bitch." She is getting on my last nerve.

And that's when I see it.

She has a hickey on her neck.

Thomas isn't on campus. He's out volunteering, for other poor orphans like we were.

"Your hickey looks fresh by the way, I didn't know you were a cheater." I say.

"You need to watch your back Galilea, because next time I won't be taking you to the Nurse's office." Teresa smiles as she continues walking.

I wonder what her problem is. I honestly don't remember doing anything to her. I guess she just doesn't like me. She's also hiding something. I need to find out what it is. Oh and I don't feel threatened… that bitch won't know what hit her.

 **That is the end of this chapter. I don't know when I'll be posting again, hopefully soon. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be long. Thanks for your unconditional support, and I hope you guys have a great summer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to sincerely apologize for not updating. I am honestly from the bottom of my heart truly sorry. So many things have been going on in my life right now that have been keeping me pretty busy. I will at least try to update twice a month, it may be more. Please bear with me. I really hope you guys like this chapter, the second part of Chapter 4. Enjoy, and feel free to leave comments below.**

Friday

I'll take things slow today, I don't know, I feel great today. I don't want anything or anyone in particular ruining it. Besides it's FRIDAY!

As I head to my locker I'm humming to myself. My hair looks great, and today happens to be the day out of all days I'm not breaking out. WOOHOO wait to go FRIDAY! Did I mention I had 3 cups of coffee this morning?

I'm grabbing my books from my locker, when someone taps on my shoulder.

Minho.

"I need friends." I say to him, as I'm smiling.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll make lots of new friends at my party tonight!" He said almost squealing.

"Oh, I didn't know you were throwing a party. I also don't think you're allowed to throw one. Where was this party going to be? At your dorm?"

"Well if you'd forgotten already, there are literally only twelve of us, and Thomas' dorm just happens to be the biggest one we've got. He seems to be the administration's favorite for some reason. So what do you say? I hear the host is really hot." 

Minho flexes, and does three pushups.

"Oh really? Well I heard he may not be interested in girls…that he's more into boys." I say smiling.

Minho raises an eyebrow. "Well whoever said that was lying, and Thomas is already taken so."

I start to laugh.

"Hey come on I'll walk you to class." says Minho as he grabs my hand and we begin strolling through the hallway.

"Wait I thought Thomas wasn't coming back until next week." I say, haven't yet realized until now that Minho was planning on using his dorm without permission.

"He is, but Thomas is cool with it." Minho says swinging my hand now.

"Aw I see." I say.

We've arrived at my class and Minho is now in front of me. Is he expecting something?

"Well here we are." Minho chants, and looks at me.

There's a moment of awkwardness, until Minho speaks up again.

"I'll be here waiting for you after school." He says.

"Alright. I 'll see you then." I say as I start entering the classroom.

He waves goodbye, and for a minute he just stands there waiting to see until I sit down, and then he's gone.

Shit.

Minho want's to have the talk.

I'm at my desk, thinking about what I'll say to him.

 _Hey Minho, this has been fun, but I'm really not interested_

I guess this is all my fault for assuming he'd understand this was never going to turn into something more than what it is already.

And what is it?

It certainly isn't platonic. It's not romantic either.

I start drawing on my notebook when I get a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around.

"Hey would you be interested in some brownies?" Sonya says, while she holds out a small container of them.

"There really good." Harriet says smiling at me.

Something weird is going on here.

"Oh, I'm good thanks; today isn't one of those days." I respond back mockingly.

These girls must think I'm stupid, if they think I don't know what exactly these so called 'brownies' are.

"Come on Galilea, you know you want one." Sonya says pleading. "You would be doing me a huge favor. I hear their checking today and I need to get rid of these or that stupid dog will scent them."

"Please." Harriet says, "There not that strong."

I guess I could use one; this whole Minho situation is making me nervous. I need to relax.

"Fine. How many?" I ask Sonya.

"4."

"What the hell? That's way too many."

"There not that strong, come on, and they taste delicious." Harriet said while getting one and eating one herself. "That's my fifth one before school, and look at me still the same."

"Well maybe a little fatter." Sonya says snickering.

"Worth it though." Harriet rubs her stomach.

"So what do you say?" Sonya turns to me again. "Will you eat some?"

"I wouldn't say 4 is equivalent to some, but I guess."

I take 4 and eat them all. There not that big.

"Thanks Galilea I owe you one. I'll bring you a bag someday."

I smile. These do taste good.

Everything feels hazy.

I start heading towards my next class, when I really everything is in slow motion.

Am I walking to slow?

I continue walking when I accidently bump into someone.

Newt.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." He says not haven't yet realized it's me.

"Oh Galilea let me help you up." He says taking my hand.

I accidently fell down. The ground is so cold.

"Thanks." I say to him. Not really sure if it is him. Wait of course it's him. Who else is this hot?

"Galilea." He says. "Are you high?"

"Well I'm definitely not down." I says laughing. That was a good one.

He picks me up and takes my hand, and leads me to somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He leads me down the stairs into the janitor's office.

"Lucky for us the janitors have the day off today." He says locking the door.

"I can't believe you chose today to get high." Newt said looking at me then laughing a little. "Administration is everywhere right now, you have to be more careful."

"Will do." I say saluting him.

"Next time you get high make sure it's in a more appropriate place…" He pauses for a while. "... and make sure it's with me."

 **Thanks again for the unconditional support, and I promise to update next week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave any request and comments. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys, I am extremely sorry. I mean to update, but I just haven't had time. Please forgive me, I promise for real now, that I will update as soon as possible after this chapter. This summer has been very busy for me. I will update more often now since I have more time available. Thanks to all of you who comment, you guys are the main reason this story is going on. I love that you guys love the plot and the characters. Please feel free to share any ideas you may have with me, considering the plot. (I'm running out of ideas).**

"You're so strong.", I say with a slur.

I touch his arms. "Ooh really strong." I smile at him.

"Haha very funny. I'm slim as a cucumber." He says looking at me.

We're sitting in front of each other. Real to close. I could almost kiss him if I wanted too.

"Hey your body is sexy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I start smiling big, and he smiles too.

"You're funny." He gets closer. "I don't think it's just weed getting to your head anymore. You need to be careful, or you'll die of bleach intoxication."

"I'm high. I can't be any more careful than that." I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm sleepy."

"I'll do the talking then." He says caressing my hair.

Minutes pass, silence filling the room. Newt stops caressing my hair and slowly pulls apart from me. He stands up and holds a hand out to me.

I take his hand and we're both standing in front of each other.

"You know, I've been planning for several days what I would say to you when the time came. I'd see you in the hallway, and I would just freeze." His body looking tense and rigid.

My head is spinning, and all I kind think of is why am I in a custodian closet.

"You... you intimidate me. You're so smart and beautiful. You make me crazy, I can't stop thinking about you."

Who is he talking about? Ugh, my stomach feels off.

"Galilea I like you. I really like you." He says, finally meeting eyes with me. "Oh and trust me you're the sexy one here."

My eyes turn to him.

Shit. He's talking about me.

What was he talking about?

"Newt..." I start talking. What do I say? I don't feel so good.

He lifts his finger to my mouth.

"Don't say anything. I get it. You're with Minho." He says sounding frustrated. "I don't want you to break up with him, all because of me. I... just needed to let you know how I felt."

How he feels? What is going on here?

Is... Is he declaring his feeling for me? Oh gosh. Why now?

"Newt..." His face is attentive. His blonde sandy hair lights this whole room. His presence is making me nervous. I... I no longer hold it. I run to the nearest trash can, and throw up.

Damn you brownies!

Newt comes towards me and holds my hair out of my face.

My breath's gonna smell bad now.

I breath out.

I turn to him. He has let go of my hair and is now facing me.

"Newt... I like you too." I caress _his_ hair now. I rub my hand against his face. "I like you a lot; it drives me crazy too."

He touches my face, and leans in, but hesitates.

"You know I would kiss you, but well you know what just happened."

I glare at him and punch him in the shoulder, "That was awful, I'm not eating brownies ever again."

"Not even with me?"

"No, Newt not even with you."

Time passes and we're lying against each other.

"Galilea?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling much better? We only have ten minutes till the bell rings for lunch. I don't want you throwing up at the lunch ladies."

"Haha very funny. I'm still high, but I think I can manage."

"Well, I'm glad you're high enough to talk too. Another girl I know, just laughs all the time."

"Oh and who is that girl?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Don't make me laugh Newton you should be the one jealous."

"Is that so?"

"So... I guess you and Minho are together then?"

"Newt..."

"No Galilea don't break up with him."

"No Newt I don't like him I like you."

"But..."

"Today I'm going to meet with him after school. I'm going to end things, and then we can..."

He gets up. The bell's going to ring any minute now. I get up urgently.

"Galilea we won't be able to be a couple right away, I don't want to hurt Minho any more than what he'll be hurting. We should just take things slow right now."

His response shocks me. _Take things slow._

The bell rings. The hallway outside fills with voices. It's lunch time, and here I am.

"I have to go now." I say to him.

I start to open the door when he touches my shoulder. "Gali..."

"I'll see you at the party okay?"

"Okay." He says smiling. I close the door and don't look back.

 **I hope you guy's liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't my best. I will update soon, hopefully tomorrow maybe. Also, if any of you have ideas or comments, please feel free to let me know. I'd love to hear back from ya'll. Thanks again for liking my stories, and I hope you all have a great summer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't been posting much. I haven't forgotten about this story at all, especially now since Scorch Trials is coming soon. I'm sorry if I've let anyone of you down. I need to work out my timing. I hope you guys like this story, and please feel free to comment. I hope to be updating soon, but I don't know when.**

"Newt... stop it." I said giggling.

"What the hell?"

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

I wake up.

"Why are _YOU_ screaming?" I say yelling at him.

Why is he here?

"I didn't expect you to wake up princess."

Wake up? Was I dreaming this whole time? If Newt isn't here, then how did I end up in a custodian closet.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. "Aren't you suppose to be helping poor orphans?"

"Orphans, yeah." He says in a low tone.

I take a piece of notebook paper and throw it at him.

"Um, that hurt?"

"What's wrong? Why aren't you volunteering? You're not suppose to come back until next week."

"Nice to see you too." He says with his arms crossed.

Something is up with him.

"You know I missed you." I say sarcastically. "So? What did you bring me?"

"You know I didn't go on vacation right?"

"What's the difference? It practically is a vacation from this hell hole."

"Didn't you apply to come to this school?"

"Oh, you know what I mean."

I've known Thomas since we were both put into the same foster home several years back. He eventually got adopted and left. I didn't know he went to Glade High. So seeing him the first day of school was pretty awesome. We were practically raised together.

"Why were you dreaming of Newt? _Newt stop it. Your face is perfect. Gosh, you're so hot._ What? Do you like him?"

I hit his shoulder.

"How long were you here?"

"Oh, I just got here. You know, this is my hiding place. I called dibs on it a while back, so it's okay for you not to know. I'll give you a warning."

"Hey don't blame me. I don't even know how I got here."

"Wow, I guess you are more screwed up than me. That high huh?" He starts to clap. "I'm proud of you."

"Well not all of us have an easy life. I have to take it out somehow. It's not all fun and games."

He comes and sits next to me. We're both sitting on top of buckets. He pats my shoulder.

"It's okay."

I still can't believe Teresa is going out with Thomas. He is way out of her league. Like I am, compared to Newt.

"Hey what time is it?"

He checks his watch. "2:00"

"Crap." I get up urgently. "I gotta go. It was nice seeing you Thomas. And hey! You came in here because you're hiding something, don't think I didn't notice."

"You still didn't tell me if you like Newt or not?"

"Touche."

I pat my hair, to make it look at least somewhat presentable. And that is when I feel it. Shit. I have bleach in my hair.

"What's wrong?" Thomas must have seen my face. "Does your breath stink? I didn't want to say anything earlier."

"Oh ha ha very funny." I instead try to put my hair in a bun. It's damp, but it'll do.

As I put on my shoes I wonder who took them off? I don't remember. Gosh. I'm never taking brownies from anyone ever again.

"Are you coming to my party tonight?"

I stand still.

"Oh you know, the party Minho's hosting. You have to come."

I turn around and look at him, "Don't let Minho see you before the party."

He smiles, "Oh I won't, I'll just show up to the party like everyone else."

 **I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will definitely involve more drama. Thanks to all of my followers. You all inspire me to keep updating. I hope to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while. Life right now has kept me busy. I wrote this a while ago, and am now posting it. Please forgive me for not posting sooner. I promise I will start posting again, at least once a week. Feel free to leave me comments, or any ideas/questions you guys may have. I ears are open. I wrote this story with my heart on my sleeve, so I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it's too long. Finally I hope you all have a nice weekend.**

I walk down the hall running to meet Minho. He's probably mad at me for being late. SHIT. Why was I at the custodian's closet for so long? I don't remember anything. Ugh. I run down the stairs going from one hallway to the next. I don't see him. Where is he? I walk past a hallway when I feel someone grab a hold of my arm.

I turn around and I see him. Minho.

He's smiling at me, "Hey", his voice soft and casual.

"Hi." I feel nervous all of a sudden.

"Where were you third block?" He continues holding my hand as we walk downstairs to the lobby.

"I was feeling sick, so I stepped out."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Hey-as I was walking here I thought I saw Thomas."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but then I thought maybe it was just me feeling guilty."

"Oh, don't feel bad."

I turn to face him. He looks at me, and then looks away.

"I feel bad, but at that same time I'm like-oh that shank won't care."

"Hey, I'm sure Thomas would be cool about it."

"Yeah think so?"

"Yeah, he loves attention. So don't worry about him."

"You're right. Hey, that reminds me. I want to talk to you about something."

The talk. I thought he had forgotten about it.

"Okay. What's up?" I say quietly.

"Well-I-I-"

"Galilea!" HE shouted my name.

I turn around and see him approaching me.

"Hey Newt what's going on?", Minho asks Newt, a little saddened he had interrupted him.

"I need to talk to Galilea."

We both looked at him.

"Alone."

Minho raises an eyebrow and looks at me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay." He says with a concerned tone. "I'll see you later Galilea."

He hugs me.

"I'll find you later."

Minho heads off. I watch him leave. He wants to tell me something. I do too.

"Hey I'm so sorry.", Newt says.

I turn and look at him, completely misguided as to what is happening.

"Um... sorry? For what?" I don't know what he's talking about.

"For leaving you alone-it's just. Ratman wouldn't let me leave class. You were in distraught; I wanted to leave you somewhere safe. The custodian isn't here today so I left you there. I'm sorry. You must have freaked when you woke up."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey dude it's okay. Yeah I was weirded out at first, but at least you made sure I was in a safe place. Thanks."

He smiles.

"That's not the only thing I want to talk about with you."

His face turns serious.

"What is it?"

"Before I left, you told me something."

I go still. What is happening right now? All of a sudden we're talking casually and now- how did we get to discussing this.

"I did." I reply back. "Well whatever it was you shouldn't pay much attention to it. I was... you know not totally lucid. So I'm sorry for embarrassing myself-"

"Galilea you told me you liked me."

I... I don't know what to say to him. How do you react when you're confronted with the truth? When the person it involves is standing right in front of you.

"Newt-I"

"There you are!"

I turn to whoever just shouted my name.

Thomas.

Thank God.

"Hey Tommy what are you doing here? What happened to coming back next week?"

Newt smiles and hugs Thomas tightly.

"Let's talk about that another time-"

He pulls my hand. "-I need to talk to Lea."

"Oh, can it wait. We were actually talking about something important here."

He says looking back at me.

I don't know what to feel right now. I'm uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"I wouldn't say its important now. We can discuss that later." I blurt out.

I pull Thomas now.

"Come on let's go."

"Bye Newtie I missed you." Thomas blows kisses at him.

Newt doesn't respond. He just stands there looking lost. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

Thomas and I walk to the second floor, almost reaching the girl's dorm when we both stop facing each other.

"Thanks. Thomas."

"Hey, you might not have spilled the beans when Newt came up in our conversation, but I know you like him."

"How did you know to save me?"

"I realized after you left, that the only other person who knows my hide out is Newt. I figured he brought you there. And knowing just how messed up you were, you just might have told him-"

I blush.

"-which you did."

I walk back and forth.

"I don't remember what I told him."

"Hey. Don't fret."

Thomas looks at me.

"You need to calm down. If Newt found out it'll be alright. He's a good person. He wouldn't make fun of you. You know, in face he might have feelings for you too."

"Oh shut up. You know he doesn't and I know he doesn't. Don't lie."

"He said you looked hot one time."

"He did not."

"Yeah, I think that might have been Minho."

I smile. Minho. He likes me.

"You like Minho too? We've only been in school for four weeks. You hardly even know them."

Minho likes me. I like Newt. I could like Minho.

"Thomas is that you?"

We both look at each other and shrug.

"That is you."

We hear running up the stairs. That's when we decide to both look down the rail.

It's Teresa.

I don't want to see her right now.

"Hey, I got to go." I put my hand over my heart. "I'll be okay."

He smiles, "Alright. I'll be looking out for you."

I head to my dorm. I can't go downstairs. I'll run into her. I head to my room.

I open my dorm, and see Brenda drawing on her arm.

"Is there nothing else better for you to do?"

"The party doesn't start 'til 7. What am I supposed to do? This place is boring. By the way, it's nice to see you too."

I throw her candy off my desk, "You could do your homework. Now eat this candy. I don't want you to starve."

"Haha." Brenda chews the caramel.

"It's not my fault everything's so expensive nowadays." She says barely understandable.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you can still afford to pay your drug dealer." I take off my shoes and lay on my bed. My ceiling seems to be growing mold.

"Hey! Coke is cheap, sort of." She gets out of her bed and reaches for a book. "I guess I could do my homework." She flips through pages and then closes it suddenly. "Nope, this can wait 'til after the party. Oh, Minho came by-"

My eyes open.

"He wants you to meet him at the lobby at 4."

I look down at my clock. It's 3:07. I got time. I go back to staring at the ceiling. Newt knows I like him. He doesn't like me back. He wants to tell me that. I just can't hear it right now. The idea of me and Newt together has to stay with me for at least a bit more. I don't want to lose that idea. Not yet.

I wake up. What time is it? 3:52.

I should probably start heading there now. I look over to Brenda's bed. She's not here. I guess she left. I head to the bathroom. I need to check on my hair. It seems to look okay. I rinse my mouth with mouthwash. I start to yawn. I guess I'm still sleepy.

I grab my dorm key and open the door. I don't notice him standing there at first. I turn the lights off, and close the door when I see him.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask him, as I lock the door.

"I just got here-Galilea I need to talk to you."

I turn around to look at him. His face is serious. "Well let's talk, but let's make it quick. I need to be somewhere." I walk down the hallway, Newt at my side. He doesn't say anything at first. We walk in silence for a while, until we start walking down the stairs when he finally starts to speak.

"I was thinking at first of not telling you. I wouldn't think you'd have remembered anything about it. You were too high to be conscious of anything."

"I would have preferred if you hadn't have told me what I said." I tell him, not looking at him. We both aren't looking at each other. Our feet filled in the silence.

"I needed you to know, I needed to see if what you said was true."

I stop walking and turn to face him. "What? That I like you? Of course I like you. If you don't like me I get it, but please don't make me make a fool of myself. Let's just forget this ever happened." I run down the stairs. I hear him yelling my name and at one point chasing after me, but it's too late. I have arrived at my destination. I see him, and he has already seen me. It's too late to go back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted. I've rewritten this chapter a bunch of times, that I finally decided that this was the one. I hope you guys like it and aren't mad at me for taking too long to update. A lot of emotions go on in this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

"Hi." My arms are trembling. I'm nervous. I hope he doesn't notice my eyes, which right now are at the verge of crying.

"Hey. I'm glad you came. I didn't think Brenda was going to deliver my message to you. She looked a little cheerful to me, and Brenda never giggles... like ever." He widens his eyes and inhales deeply demonstrating to me what Brenda might have been doing. "I just wonder who she buys it from."

I smile a little.

"Galilea what's wrong?" His eyes look at me with great care. He pouts his lips and nudges at me.

I give him a smirk. "It's nothing. I just woke up from a nap, because I guess whatever you have to say to me is that urgent." I say with sarcasm as I let out a little yawn.

He smiles, and takes a deep breath. "It is. Galilea."

"Well go on." I know exactly what he wants to talk about. He wants to talk about us. What we are exactly, which I don't even know.

"Galilea, um-" He scratches his neck. "-you are very important to me, and these past few days I've realized something."

I place my hands on my hips. "You aren't nervous are you? You don't have to be nervous, it's just me you're talking to."

"Galilea you're different than any other girl I've met. I feel like I can be myself around you. I mean come on who wouldn't want to hang out with you. You're super chill, and very outspoken. You say the first thing that pops into your head, and let me say that's what I like about you. You aren't afraid of anything."

That's not true.

"Minho we just met, you haven't gotten to know the real me yet, and once you have I don't think you would be saying the same things you are right now."

"Then let's get to know each other better. I guess what I want to ask you, is will you go out with me?"

I take a step back from him. Surprised. I mean I guess I knew he wanted to discuss what our relationship is, but I didn't think he'd want anything other than what we are now. Friends. I thought he was just going to set the record straight. That we're just friends. Now he's asking me out, and I don't know how to respond.

He talks again, interrupting my ongoing thoughts.

"Galilea, you don't have to say anything right now, but please consider it. I don't want to force you into anything that you're not okay with. I'll understand if you don't want to be my girlfriend. Also, you probably have heard of what type of guy I was, but that was before you. I promise I wouldn't do anything to cause you any harm. I would be completely devoted to you and only you, because it's just you I want, and no one else. No one can compete with you, because you are unique. You are Galilea."

I take a deep breath. I need to be honest with him, he's been with me. He deserves that.

"Woah, you sure know how to make a girl feel special, but Minho you have to know that the type of girl you think I am, I'm not. You don't know me. I've done things that I'm not proud of. I'm not brave Minho. I'm afraid. Afraid of what life has in store for me. I'm a coward Minho, certaintly not brave."

A small tear runs down my face, and Minho wipes it away. His hand holding my cheek.

"Galilea I'm not interested into who you were in the past. Honestly, you're talking to me Minho, a guys who does or did drugs and cheats and has pretty much given up on life."

I smile a little. "Given up on life? Come on your barely 16."

"Galilea I don't know where life will take me, or what I'm supposed to do after I get out of this shit hole, but I do know I want to be with you right now, which is what all that matters."

"Okay." I say quite timidly. "I accept to be your girlfriend, but on one condition."

He shrieks like a little girl and hugs me tightly, until I basically shake him off to let go of me."

"I am at your command." He salutes.

"Okay. We take things slow, and we won't tell anyone that we're together, well at least not now. It should be our little secret."

"Well, you said on one condition, but I heard two. My lips are sealed, and my hand will be tucked away for now-"

I look at him confused.

"-from your ass." He says.

He sees my seriousness. "Oh come on it's just a joke, plus you do have a nice ass."

"I have to go, before I'm sexually assaulted."

He laughs.

"Where you headed?"

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh if you see anybody on your way let them know the party's off."

"Aw what happened?"

"Thomas is back. He ruined everything."

"Well it is his room."

"Yeah you're right."

"I'll pick you up at your dorm to head for dinner." He says

"See you till then." I kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't miss me too much."

I head towards the stairs. "I'll try not to."

I'm actually heading to Newt's dorm. I need to talk to him and sort this out. I'm scared of what might happen, but I have to hear him out. He wants to talk and I should let him.

I knock on his door. Minho won't be in sight; because I'm pretty sure he headed off to the gym. He always does before dinner.

The door opens.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Newt. I'm sorry, for shutting you out. It's just this is all so overwhelming. I got scared and ran away from you, not taking your feelings into consideration."

"Why don't you come on in so we can talk in private?" He takes my hand and takes me inside.

"Wow. You room is very neat, neater than mine actually."

He climbs on top of his bed, and pats the space next to him. "Please, sit."

I nod at him and climb on top as well.

"I want to say thank you for taking care of me earlier. I don't know what would of happen to me without your help." I smile at him to try to relief the tension between us.

"You're welcome."

We sit in silence for a moment.

"Galilea." "Newt." We both say in unison.

"You go first." I tell him.

"I had no idea you had feelings for me."

My stomach tightens. I don't think coming here was such a good idea.

"You assumed that I would reject you, but honestly I'm just as overwhelmed as you are. I didn't know you liked me. I barely see you in class and in the hallway. This is all new to me."

"Newt, you were never supposed to find out."

"Why?"

"Because- I didn't think you'd like me. You probably don't, and I get it."

"There you go, putting words in my mouth that I haven't said. Galilea I can't say I like you, but I'm not saying I don't. I'm actually flattered you find interest in me." He smiles.

I smile too.

"I would really like for us to be friends. I want to get to know you better."

"I agree. I'm glad we were able to discuss this." I extend my hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." He shakes my hand.

We shake hands for a while, until we both get locked into each other's eyes.

We're both so close to each other. He slowly leans in. I think he's going to kiss me. His lips look tender and smooth. Wait what? He actually might kiss me.

I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Friends don't kiss." I say.

"Right, sorry. I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"Newt. I like you a lot, and trust me my old self really would have kissed you, but I'm seeing someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well that shank's lucky to be with you."

I climbed off his bed and Newt escorts me to the door.

"I'll see you at dinner." I tell him.

He smiles at me kind of forced, he's upset. "I'll see you until then."

 _Two weeks later..._

"Hold up..."

I stop kissing Minho. "What?"

"Galilea you have to let me breathe." He slowly breathes in and out. I hit him on his shoulder. "We've only been kissing for like 3 minutes."

"Galilea you literally take my breath away."

"So, I guess no more kissing then, because as your girlfriend I need to stop anything that might damage your health."

"Well I guess I'll just have to die kissing you."

I pull him towards me. "Is that what you really want?"

He nods at me, and leans forward, for yet another heated passionate kiss.

Minho and I have been getting pretty close lately. No sex though. We've only been going out for two weeks. I mean I kind of think about it from time to time, how our... well my first time would be, but then I freak out and stop. We still haven't told anyone about us yet, I don't even know if I want to. It's kind of fun just keeping this to ourselves.

Minho starts kissing my neck.

"Minho?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you told anyone about us yet?"

He stops kissing me... well my neck.

"No."

"You wouldn't mind keeping this secret a little longer right? It's just I like smiling at you in the hallway, and then secretly making out with you in my dorm room."

He smiles. "I'm okay with that."

I pull him towards me and we lay down on my bed. We start kissing again. I really like kissing. I think my crush for Newt is slowly fading away. To be honest, I guess the only reason I accepted going out with Minho, was so that I could forget about ever liking Newt. Right now it's pretty successful, after all, all I want to do now is keep kissing Minho. Aw my Minho. I move my mouth to his neck. His neck is soft.

"Galilea?"

"Hmhm?"

"I want to talk about something with you?"

I stop kissing him, noticing his serious tone.

He's lying right on top of me.

"Well? What is it?"

"I've been thinking. I don't want to force you into anything, but whenever you think you're ready to have sex, well I'm all yours."

"You're telling me, we could have sex right now if I wanted too."

"If only you're ready for it."

He's being serious right now.

"Come on, Minho cut it out. Of course I want to have sex with you, but right now is not a good time."

"I get it. I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

"You're such a gentleman." I say in exaggeration.

"I try to be for my girl."

"Oh that reminds me I won't be coming down to dinner today. I have to work on a project for AP Bio with Newt. We're lab partners."

"Okay. Do you want me to bring you back some food?"

"Only if that isn't too much of a bother for you."

"It's not a bother if it's you."

I kiss him softly.

"Come on we have to get to class."

He gets off of me and helps me down.

"I'll see you next block."

"See you there."

We kiss goodbye.

"Hey you guys." I greet my group as I sit down at our table. Sonya, Newt, and Thomas."

"Hey." They all say in unison.

"Where's Mr. Hunt?"

"All the teachers today are at a conference. So I guess we're by ourselves today. Oh and let's not get started on all this work he left us." Sonya says.

"Well how about we divide the work between us, that way we'll be able to finish faster."

"That's sounds good." Thomas says.

"Yeah okay." Newt says. He isn't looking at me, which is weird. Sure the first week of trying to be friends was a little weird, but I thought at least we were at that point where we could at least say hi in the hallway without it being weird.

"So Newt, you're hot and single. So am I. What's taking you so long?" Sonya interrupts the silence all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?" Newt says. He looks at me and Thomas and we both shrug. We don't know what she's talking about either.

"When are you going to ask me out?"

"I wasn't"

"Oh don't be such a downer. We should hang out tonight."

"Newt I think Sonya is showing some interest in you, you should take her up on her offer."

"Thomas butt out."

"Oh come on Newt. You don't seem to like anybody, might as well give Sonya a chance. Lea help me out."

"Hey it's Newt's call."

"Newt come on, maybe if you're super nice to meet, you'll get a reward at the end of the night." She winks at him.

"I have a project to finish with Galilea."

"Galilea what's up with you? There's no interesting man in your life? Do I need to hook you up too?"

"What? No."

"What about a double date?" Thomas says all of a sudden.

"That's a great idea." Sonya shrieks. "I can go with Newt, and Galilea can go with... oh with Minho. I don't think Minho's screwing anyone right now right?" Sonya says chuckling.

Thomas laughs too.

"I guess we won't be working on our project today Newt." I tell him.

"I guess not."

"Let's say my dorm at 8?" Sonya asks. "I'll let Minho know."

"Who says we're going?" I tell her.

"I'll go if you go Galilea." Newt says while looking at me. Stop it Galilea. You're with Minho now. Right, I'm with Minho.

"Okay, but I'll tell Minho."

"Alright, Galilea is already ahead of the game."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Newton is looking good." Minho says as we approach him at Sonya's door. I'm guessing he just got here too. Newt doesn't pay much attention to what Minho said; he just keeps looking at me. I'm not familiar with that look. He's planning something.

"Hey Newt." I say as I flash a smile to him. Just friends- only friends.

"Hey Galilea."

The door opens as Sonya receives us with a red mini dress.

"Come on in."

We enter and see two rows of 6 tequila shots.

"What's this?" Minho asks all too happy.

"Oh well I thought as an ice breaker we could all take a drink at a time and say something about ourselves."

"That's 3 shots for each of us. I think we'll all be relieving too much of ourselves before this is over."

"It'll be fun. Galilea." Sonya says.

"Come on Galilea it won't be that bad. Three shots aren't anything." Minho says.

"Let's do this."

We all sit down on the floor. Sonya has laid a carpet for us. It's pretty soft. I like it.

"I'll go first." She grabs a drink. "Hi my name is Sonya, I'm 16 years old, and I cheat on every test." She drinks her tequila.

"Amen to that." Minho says.

"Who's next?"

"I'll go." I pick up my drink, and promise myself I'll loosen up. "My name is Galilea, I'm 16 years old, and I like math."

"Uh nerd." Newt says smiling.

I give him a nudge. "I'm a geek." I drink my tequila, and it burns my throat a little, but makes me feel good about myself. That's a first.

"I'm Minho, I'm 17 years old, and I like tequila."

He drinks his fast, like he's done it before, which he probably has, and says "Aw good."

"My name is Newt, I'm 16 years old, and I also like math."

I cough a little and say "super geek."

He laughs, "Not as much as you honey."

He takes a swig.

"I like brownies."

"Yeah I can tell."

"Do you want some? I have some right now?"

"No thank you." I tell her.

I look at Newt and he nods his head.

"I like popcorn."

"Oh I have popcorn, do you guys want some?"

"That'll be nice."

"Okay Newt, Galilea? Minho?"

"I'd love some." I say with a shriek. This second tequila shot is already getting to me. I need to be strong.

"Okay I'll go heat it up, want to come with me Minho?"

"Sure."

He gets up.

"We'll be back."

Sonya looks through her drawers and get the pack of popcorn out. They both leave. Me and Newt are by ourselves again.

"You know this tequila is really good." I tell him as I scoot next to him.

"You know I won't allow you to get wasted-."

"No you won't." I say in a happy tone.

"I'll just have to get wasted with you." He picks up another and drinks.

"You know Galilea I like you. I actually do like you."

"I like you too." I smile up at him.

"No not as friends. I like you more than that, way more than that." He leans his face towards me.

I don't stop him. His face still looks gorgeous as ever.

He kisses me.

"Your kisses are delicious."

"You're not so bad yourself." He says.

"Newt I like you, but I... I like Minho too. I'm going out with him."

His face saddens. "You and Minho?"

I nod. "He beat you to it."

"No he hasn't because I know who your heart truly belongs to. It belongs to me."

He puts my hand over his heart.

"Newt please-"

"Galilea I like you back, and yes it might be already too late, but I'm not giving up on you."

"I..."

The door opens, "Whose hungry?" Minho shouts.

He sees me and Newt sitting beside each other. "What I missed?" He asks us.

Before I have a chance to say anything, Newt speaks for me. "Galilea mentioned you to are going out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Woah you two?" Sonya says as she open the bag of popcorn while her and Minho both sit back down.

"It was a secret, or at least I thought it was apparently." He says while flashing me a smile. "Well at least I can do this now in front of others." He kisses me.

"Aww, you guys are so adorable." Sonya says while scooting closer to Newt.

"If you say so." I respond back, while reaching over to get the bottle of tequila. Newt looks rather pissed off. I hand him the bottle of tequila. "Drink up; you're going to need it."

45 minutes later...

"Minho." I whisper. "Minho."

Sonya and Newt are in the corner getting high, while I lay on Minho lap.

"You have such a nice smile." I tell him, why caressing his face.

He's also caressing my face.

"You know, I feel weird being the only one sober here."

I smile at him. "Well why aren't you drinking? I recommend tequila. I just love tequila. Don't you?"

"I do, but there isn't anymore, thanks to someone drinking it all." He lets out a small laugh.

"We should go get some more. Who do you think keeps tequila in their in room? Thomas seems like he might."

"Oh Galilea, the only thing Thomas drinks is water."

We both laugh then.

"I think Newt got pretty upset I didn't tell him about you and us."

"Why would he be upset?"

"I don't know, I guess because we're supposed to be best friends and I didn't tell him this, but I wasn't going to unless it was okay with you first. I mean I total respect why you wanted to keep it a secret. It just it seemed to bother him a lot. It's like he liked you first or something."

He turns to look at Newt.

"Hey." I move his face back to mine's "You can talk to him about it later, but right now you have to kiss me, or I'll dump you right now."

"Well isn't someone impatient."

I sit up and sit next to him. As we're about to kiss, Newt gets up.

"Oh shit we have a meeting tonight."

"Oh fuck." Minho sees me and picks me up urgently.

"What time is it?"

"9"

By now Sonya and I are both standing up. I look at her and we both start giggling.

"I thought you were high." I ask him.

"I just smoked one; princess here took it all to herself."

"What can I say?" Sonya says with a slur. "I love weed."

"We have to shower them."

"I'll take a shower with you Newt." Sonya blurts out as she starts hugging Newt tightly.

"Sonya-"

"Wait. She has a bathroom in her room." Minho points at black door.

"We can't shower them Minho, there girls."

"Minho can shower me." I say out of nowhere.

"Newt can shower me." Sonya says.

"They gave us their permission. I'll shower Gali first and you-"

"Minho they aren't conscious enough to decide on their own."

"Conscious is a funny word." I tell Newt as I start to giggle.

"This is the only available solution there is right now. Stop wasting time. Let's just-"

"I can't let you do that."

"What the hell is your problem? She's my girl; I think she wouldn't mind me undressing her."

"You're a manwhore; you don't deserve to even look at her like that without her letting you too."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I think I should be the one to shower Gali, at least I won't be tempted to actually take her bra and underwear off."

"To hell if you think I'm letting you shower her."

"I promise I won't take her undergarments off. I'll look at her face the whole time."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't let what happened freshman year happen again. I don't trust you."

"What happened freshman year?" I ask Minho.

"Why are you bringing that up, that was years ago."

"You almost got kicked out."

"You know what? Go ahead and do it. You can shower her, I'll stay out here and watch over Sonya, but you better goddamn look at her face and only her face."

"I will."

As Newt takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom Minho calls out, "I thought you had forgiven me."

"I haven't."

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next is already being written so expect that soon. Next time we'll find out what Minho actually did freshman year, and finally (drum roll) who Teresa is cheating on Thomas with. As always I appreciate all you guys' comments. They really motivate me to keep the story going. So feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. I'm open to ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you really like this chapter. I worked hard on it. Fair warning, though, a lot of events will happen over the next several chapters. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but until then feel free to comment.**

"Galilea take off your clothes while I turn the water on. Don't worry I won't look at you."

He says smiling.

"Okay." I take off my pants first, and slowly take off my sweater. I like this sweater it's pretty. As I'm about to take it off it gets stuck all of a sudden.

I pull it higher, but it won't get off.

"Newt. My sweater's stuck." I say giggling. I can't see Newt at all. "I'm going to need some help."

I feel his body approach me. "It' stuck on your bra."

"Is it ripping?" I ask him sadly.

"No, but we need to take it off carefully."

"I got an idea, why don't I just take my bra off."

As I reach behind to take the clippings off Newt stops me.

"No don't do that. I'll try to see if I can get it loose."

I stand there as he pulls on my sweater.

"Careful." I tell him.

"Almost there... here you go." He pulls my sweater off.

I look at him, and he's not looking at me. His eyes are closed.

"Come on Newt, don't be nervous it's not like you haven't seen a girl like this before."

"I told Minho I won't only look at your face, but I'm finding that impossible to do. I think it's best if I just keep my eyes closed."

"I'll hop in the shower while you wait here."

I take my bra and underwear off, don't want to get that wet.

I get into the shower and feel the cold water instantly. This doesn't bother me at all. I've taken cold showers before. I take the shower head and rinse my hair and face thoroughly. Gosh, it's cold. "Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Hand me the shampoo."

"Galilea you are not taking a full shower, I just need your body wet and cold."

"Well then at least let me wash my hair."

I extend my hand out the curtain, and he hands it to me.

"Do you feel better?" Newt asks.

"Yeah, a little. This headache seems to be lessening. Hand me a towel."

I turn the water off and Newt passes me the towel.

"Warning: I'm getting out of the shower. You know, just in case you want to close your eyes again."

"Okay. I'll be turned around. Your clothes are on the stool."

"Okaayyy."

I open the shower curtains and step out. Newt is facing the door.

As I put on my clothes I decide to ask Newt something.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" I ask him in a low tone. I dry my body off and dry my hair.

"What? No, Galilea. I'm not mad at you. It's okay to have a bottle of tequila every now and then."

"No, not that. Are you mad that I'm seeing Minho?" I finish putting my clothes on while I set aside my soggy hair. I turn him around.

"Newt you can be honest with me."

"I'm not mad at any of you, I'm just upset with myself. I took to long. He beat me to you."

"Newt just because he won the battle doesn't mean he's won the war."

I get closer to him feeling his breath on my forehead.

He leans and kisses me softly.

"I'm not giving up on you."

 _Knock knock_

"Is she out yet? Sonya's behaving inappropriately out here."

Newt opens the door.

"She's out."

I wave at Minho.

"Sonya's all your's Newt." He says as he takes my hand.

"Finally." Sonya rushes into the bathroom as Newt heads inside and closes the door.

"How did that shank treat you?"

"Minho he didn't even look at me. All he did basically was turn on the water."

"Well, I could have done that."

"I don't think so, or I've would have been tempted to pull you into the shower with me."

"Well, that would have been your choice, not mine." He says as he pulls me into a kiss.

"Hey, what happened freshman year?" I ask him in between kisses.

"Oh, well I was eventually going to tell you about that, but now's not a good time. And I guess he still hasn't forgotten about that either."

"You were eventually going to tell me?"

"Yeah like your eventually going to tell me about this so called dreaded past."

I pull out of our kiss and face him.

"Or not. Galilea it doesn't matter what you did, it's probably better than what I've done."

"You don't know that."

"I-"

"Shit. Sonya cut it out."

We hear Newt screaming.

"What's going on in there?" Minho yells out.

"Nothing." Sonya yells back.

"What time is it?" I ask him

"9:27. Galilea I've been thinking about something."

"What?"

"We should go out on a date."

"What are you talking about? We've gone on plenty of dates before."

"Making out in your room or sitting at the same table in class does not count as a date."

"Well it's not like we can get out of here. We're stuck in this place until we graduate."

"You leave that up to me."

I eye him. "I'm not getting in trouble am I."

"Not if you get caught."

"True."

The bathroom door opens and Sonya comes skipping out. Newt on the other hand, has his clothes slightly wet.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Sonya thought it was funny to splash a little water on me. Hey Minho, I'm sorry I brought that thing up. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not allowed in the bathroom with any girl. You made that clear."

"Minho-"

"Let's just head down to the meeting."

We go downstairs to the lobby and sit down on the chairs and wait till everyone arrives.

The meeting begins at precisely 10 pm. Ratman as we call him stands in the center with papers in his hands.

"Let's get started. The committee and I have decided that we will no longer accept new people to enter into our beloved school. As all of you'll are seniors, we've decided to transform this high school into a university next year. You will all be attending Glade University and therefore, keep living here on campus. Also, if any of you decide to no longer further your education we will accept that. This said, you will still have to live here, but instead of attending classes you'll be working for us. We have many work options available. Most importantly, you all have until the end of this school year to choose a significant other to live with. You guys will be sharing a dorm next year. Do you guys have any questions?"

My body goes still, I can't believe what I'm hearing. They're not going to let us leave this "shithole".

"This is bullshit you can't make us stay here." Thomas yells out.

"Why wouldn't you? We offer you with any resources you may need at no cost for you."

"You can't keep us in here." Alby says.

"It's for your own benefit."

"What do mean when you said we have to live with a significant other?" Newt asks.

"Next year, you all will be living in pairs as you are this year but hopefully with your girlfriends or boyfriends."

"What are you insinuating?" Newt asks again.

"We encourage you all to keep an open mind about having children."

"What the hell? We're too young for that." Minho says.

"Don't worry we will have by then a daycare set up. You guys won't have to worry about taking care of them, but producing them yes. Oh and let me make this clear if you haven't chosen anyone by the end of this year you will be assigned one."

"Can we still go attend college if we get pregnant?" Teresa asks next.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Yes you can still attend and work, but we'll have to monitor you all on a daily basis."

"This is shit." Brenda yells out.

"That is it for tonight if you guys have anymore questions feel free to stop by our offices."

As Ratman leaves, a lot of bickering goes on in the lobby.

The noise is bothering me, and I decide to head back to my dorm.

As I'm walking downstairs, Thomas calls out to me.

"Lea wait up!"

I turn around and decide to sit on the stairs. This news is overwhelming.

"I... they can't keep us in here, and that's coming from me." I say in a quiet voice.

"Hey, it'll be okay."

"Thomas none of those people know what's really out there. If they did I don't think they'd still be in disagreement."

"It surprises me that you want to be let out, knowing what happened to you."

"I... I can't let my personal issues get in the way of their freedom. They have been here for too long. I just got here, what do I know about their problems?"

"Lea you've been through more than any of them have ever experienced. I think you actually have the upper hand in this."

"Upper hand? In what? How I remember my parents leaving me at a park, saying they'd come back and didn't." Tears start to come down my eyes.

Thomas hugs me.

"Galilea you've lived a rough life. None of them know where to go once their outside. They're all so naive."

"Naive that's not how I'd put it."

"So what do you think their real intentions are? Letting us stay here, and providing us with a free education kiss my ass. They must want something in return."

"Galilea I think they want more of us. Isn't it weird that we happen to be the only people chosen to be here? We must be valuable to them. If we're valuable then it must be inherited if they are insisting on us "producing babies."

"So what are you planning on doing Thomas?"

"We have to leave."

...

I walk downstairs to go get a soda, I'll feel better drinking a soda, beats the other alternative. The hallway looks empty, I guess everyone's still down at the main lobby bickering. As I enter quarters into the machine, I hear voices coming from the end of the entrance. I don't pay attention at first until I hear her voice, Teresa's voice. I hide behind the soda machine.

"You have to give me some time, this news will devastate him." She says.

I peek over the soda machine. I notice a boy is with her, but his back is turned to me and I can't seem to tell who it is. They're both waiting by the stairs.

"Babe I can't keep doing this in secret anymore. I want to be with you publicaly. I want the whole world to know that **I like Teresa**! He says shouting.

I've heard that voice before in class...

"Quiet down." She puts a hand over his mouth. "Look, I'll talk to him soon. Just give me some more time. He's been completely shutting me out, he hasn't been able to talk to me ever since he came back from his trip." She puts her hand down.

"Alright, anything for you." He puts an arm around her waist and leans in to kiss her.

I can't stand seeing her betraying my best friend like this. I turn back around not wanting to see their intense make out session.

She cheated on Thomas with this guy. Oh what's his name? Wait a minute... it can't be. Its Aris.

I peek again and notice their still kissing.

"Let's head downstairs before they notice we're both missing." Teresa says as she takes his hand.

They both walk back downstairs.

I breath in and out. I consider taking out my- no Galilea not this again. I stand still for a minute thinking about what I just heard. Thomas needs me now more than ever. I take my soda and head downstairs as well when I run into Newt.

"Hey what are you doing in the boy's hallway?" He asks me.

I show him my soda.

"Aw I see."

I take a step down when Newt stops me.

"Galilea is everything okay between us?"

"Yeah of course." I put a hand over his shoulder.

"Hey listen about earlier-"

"Oh that? Don't worry about that. It was just a kiss."

"Come on it was more than just a kiss."

"What do you want me to say Newt? The kiss was awesome , but there can't be anymore of that. I'm with Minho now, I can't... cheat on him."

"Galilea I don't want you to." He holds my hands. "I like you, but I'll step aside-"

I hug him and then kiss his cheek.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"-for right now at least." He responds back.

I smile at him.

I head down the stairs to go find Thomas. I need to talk to him. I still haven't decided whether to tell him about Teresa or not. I guess all that matters now is what's wrong with Thomas.

As I reach the main lobby again someone pulls my hand.

Minho.

"Hi. I've been looking for you."

"Oh, I went to go buy a soda. By the way do you know when curfew is?"

"12"

"Oh ok. Do you where Thomas might be?"

"Galilea I want to ask you something?"

"Do you know where he is or not?"

"Galilea do you like Thomas?"

"What? Gosh... no. I mean not like that. Thomas and I are just friends. Why?"

"Well you two have been really close lately, and I kept thinking that type of relationship doesn't just form in 3 months."

"Are you jealous?"

I put my arms around his neck.

"Me and Thomas have known each other since childhood. We go way back. He's basically family to me."

"I'm sorry. I was just curious not jealous. I trust you."

"So? You don't know where Thomas might have gone?"

"I think he went with Teresa somewhere."

Oh gosh. I guess I can speak to him tomorrow.

"What time is it?"

"10:30"

"We still have time."

"Time for what?" I ask him.

"Come on let's go to my room." He grabs my hand and takes me past the lobby and up the stairs where I had just come from.

...

"What happened freshman year?" I'm sitting on top of his bed, while he gets ready for bed. He basically just took off his pants and his shirt. I'm not complaining I love the view right now.

He jumps into the bed and sits next to me.

"Freshman year, I had this girl over and we got pretty wasted. I thought we both were having a good time. Everything was going great. I was a real jackass of a friend. It was just me, Newt, and Alby back then. Newt was going out with this girl named Rachel. Rachel and I hit it off well and that led to..."

"Sex?"

"Sex. I hadn't initiated it.I was taking a shower. I had left Rachel sleeping in my bed. Then all of a sudden she opens the curtain and hops in, naked. I was surprised. I didn't know what to do. She decided for me and we made out in the shower eventually leading to sex."

"How did this get you in trouble?"

"Well, it got me in trouble with Newt because well she cheated on him with me. I had no idea they were even together. He never mentioned it. She came over my place... anyway, the next day she didn't remember what happened and to make things short... she accused me of rape."

"Minho, I'm sorry I brought that up, I didn't know it was that serious."

"Yeah of course, Newt believed her. She left after that. I don't know where she might have gone, but she left. She left Newt. Newt didn't talk to me after that for a while. Not until Thomas showed up."

I hug him.

"Galilea it's fine, I'm glad we're opening up to each other."

I let go.

"Your turn." He says.

"You won't let that go will you?"

"No."

"Well, would you trade a secret for a kiss?"

"Umm... that's tempting, but I still chose a secret."

I kiss him deeply, and he stops.

"I thought we had a deal."

"Deal's off."

I kiss his neck.

"Fine with me." He pulls me back to his lips.

I put my hand under his shirt to feel his abs. Wow, he's so strong. He caresses my hair. I push him down on his bed. We continue to make out until his alarm clock buzzes.

I get up swiftly, "What's that for?"

"It's a 15-minute warning before curfew."

"Oh." I get off his bed and he accompanies me to the door."

"I guess I'll see at breakfast." He says.

"Minho can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"You would... never cheat on me would you?"

He leans in and kisses me. "Never. I'm too good for you. I'll never do anything to screw that up."

"You're too good for me. I'm lucky to have you."

 **Okay, guys I really hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Next chapter will surely contain more graphic content. Please feel free to comment or share any ideas you may have with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers,

First, a big sorry!

I want to apologize to all of you all for not updating in a long time. I've been really busy with school and haven't had time to type out the new chapter. Again I'm really sorry. I feel awful. I will update again hopefully soon but in the meantime I'll leave you all with an entry of Galilea's diary. I hope you guys like it, and the purpose of this is to get you all into Galilea's head and see how she really feels. Next's chapter will contain that graphic content I promised.

Lots of love,

CreativePalmtree

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry it's been so long. To be honest I didn't know I still had you until I found you this morning in my bottom drawer. I never would have checked it if I were not looking for any leftover clothes. *Note to self DO LAUNDRY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Oh that reminds me, last night Ratman came and talked to us. What he said really freaked me out. He literally told us (what I knew from the beginning) that we are never leaving this shithole and that we'll have to be picking a new roommate soon. More like someone to mate with. All of us got pretty upset at the news and some stayed and complained about it. I left because the news overwhelmed me a lot. I just got here and now they want to kick me out? But I shouldn't be selfish, I need to think about the others. I've been thinking whether to tell them what's really out there, but if Thomas won't than I probably shouldn't either. Oh and fucking Teresa is cheating on Thomas with Aris! I also have been thinking about telling Thomas about this, but something tells me it would be a bad idea. Plus Teresa will tell him soon. Hopefully. If not I'll have to kick her ass until she tells him. I'll enjoy doing that. I don't think Thomas knows about me and Minho. That really has been bothering me. He's my best friend. Even though during my first week here he didn't even recognize me. Some best friend. He later told me he didn't recognize me at first because of my breast. What the fuck man? Did you always think my chest would stay the same forever? Anyway. I need to tell him about Minho, or he'll think I'm fooling around with both of them. I wouldn't do that to Minho. He really likes me and I don't want to screw that up. I already screwed it up with Newt. You'd think we'd be together after we both find out we like each other, but no. That's how life is. I'll just have to move on. I'm not complaining though, Minho is a great guy, but it didn't have to end the way it did with Newt. Deep down in my heart I still like him, but now I'm committed to Minho and I promised myself I'd make it work. My feelings for Newt will fade away eventually. Hopefully soon.

Sincerely,

Galilea


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I understand that I have not been active for a really long time. Some of you guys may be upset with me. I am deeply sorry. I am writing again, and decided to continue this story. This is a sneak peek of what's to come. I am sorry that it is so short, but I felt the need to post for you guys. Again I am sorry. I do not make any promises, but hopefully I will post again soon. Enjoy and feel free to comment.**

Chapter 12

"Galilea… Galilea… Galilea!"

I lift my head to see who it is. It's Brenda. I lay down again.

"I would watch it with the attitude if I were you. What do you want?" I ask her.

"I wanted to check up on you. I thought you were dead you weren't breathing."

I roll my eyes at her and pull my bed sheets over my head.

"I'm not dead… at least not yet anyway. I knew you were looking so I held in my breath."

"Galilea you need to get up and get your body moving again." Brenda pulls my covers off me and I'm lying face down on my bed. My face on my pillow.

"I'm fine. I'm just taking a little break from my life." I tell her mumbling through my pillow.

"We have a serious problem going on here and you're trying to avoid it, but the truth is Galilea we're getting out of here whether you like it or not and you're coming with us. You just don't want to find out what's out there. You don't want to know the truth."

I turn my face and look at her for a moment. Her freckles on her nose, her raven black hair tucked away in a ponytail. "I know what's out there and it's not what you all think. It's not even what I remember it to be."

"So tell me Lea. Tell us all, because you're the only one who seems to remember anything and you won't mention it to anyone."

"I don't even know where to begin." I point out at her before we hear a loud knock on our door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I sincerely from the bottom of my heart am truly sorry for not updating in a long time. I will update from now on every Friday. So stay tune!**

"I wonder who it is this time?" Brenda responds with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

I go back to bed.

"Hey."

NEWTON.

"Hi." Brenda replies.

"Is Galilea here?" He asks.

I turn to face Brenda and shake my head.

"Come on in." Brenda says.

I pull the covers over my face.

I can see through them, that he's already inside. I don't want him seeing me like this. I don't want anyone seeing me like this.

"Lea… wake… up." She says in a soothing tone. I know she's messing with me, and I hate her for it. "I'll give you two some privacy." Brenda says.

Brenda. No no. Do not leave me alone with him.

I hear her close the door behind, and now it's just me and Newt. All... by... ourselves. The room is quiet.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but I need to talk to you." Newt says, while facing me.

"There isn't anything to talk about." I say.

"I'm sorry. I feel awful about the kiss. It shouldn't have happened like that." He says.

I get out of my covers now, and face him.

"Minho's a really great guy, that kiss was a mistake."

"Galilea, I know the kiss was not suppose to happen, but it still meant something. You still like me. I know you do."

I stand there facing him.

"Listen, if you want the truth. I honestly don't know if I still do."

I see his face go still. He looks heartbroken.

"You shouldn't have reminded Minho of what he did in the past. He's a different person now." I say after a long pause.

"I know. I was just upset, and I shouldn't have taken that out on him." He says speaking softly.

"You need to go now. I need to get ready."

"Okay, but Galilea... I'm not giving up on you."

"What about Minho? Would you do that to your best friend?"

"I don't know yet, but you would be totally worth it."

I escort him to the door and we look at each other for a moment. I still like him, I think to myself. Somewhere deep down, my heart still has feelings for him, but my feelings for Minho surpass that. I need to tell him, about the kiss. I need to let Minho know what my feelings for Newt are, but first I need to find out if there are still any. I kiss him. His lips are soft, and warm. They still melt my heart. Damn. I need to figure some stuff out.

 **I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it had to be short, but next time we'll definitely see more of what happens next with the whole Minho/Galilea/Newt love triangle, and whether or not they'll be able to escape Glade High. Please feel free to comment.**


End file.
